The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of dahlia hybrida known by the varietal denomination `Karma Amanda`. The seed parent is an unnamed seedling cross of `Stratos` and `Oriental Dream`, both of which are unpatented, undistributed varieties. The pollen parent is unknown due to open pollination.